


Misterioso destino

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: De todo el sistema solar, ¿tenían que haber terminado los dos en el mismo lugar?, se preguntó Duo. Pero a Heero le había caído de maravillas el tiempo transcurrido, no lo negaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo navideño gundamiano para Karen Pavez. ♡♡

El lugar era famoso, un punto turístico muy conocido en la Tierra por su mar cristalino y arenas blancas. Suponía que no era tan extraño haberlo elegido… Que fuera justo en Navidad y haberse alquilado chozas vecinas, era otro punto.

—Bueno, el destino trabaja de maneras extrañas —se dijo Duo, alzando los hombros y sin hacerse más problemas de haberse encontrado con alguien de su pasado, tantos años después de la guerra.

Sociable como siempre, fue directo hacia Heero, lo saludó con una sonrisa amigable y le deseó felices fiestas. Obtuvo de respuesta asombro similar al suyo y un “hola, Duo” que le bastó para regresarse sobre sus pasos.

 

Los años le habían sentado de maravilla a Heero, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo primero lo notaba por el torso descubierto que siempre lucía cada vez que se daba un chapuzón en el mar, y que su rostro ya no tuviera nada de aniñado. Era un hombre guapo.

Lo segundo, por el modo en el que se desenvolvía con las personas. No era el señor Extrovertido, sin embargo, se mostraba amable y no lanzaba miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

El gusto adolescente que antes había sentido por él, sin darse cuenta, renació.

 

No actuaban como desconocidos, pero tampoco como excompañeros terroristas que habían conocido de forma cercana la muerte y la sangre. Compartían miradas, cortesías y Duo supuso que estaba conforme con eso… Excepto que en vísperas de Navidad, se compró un arsenal de alcohol que bebió a salud de lo solo que se sentía, y a su muy borracho cerebro, le pareció una idea genial darle una visita a su vecino.

Heero lo recibió con una ceja alzada, lo invitó a pasar y escuchó su parloteo. Respondió sus preguntas y mostró una paciencia infinita.

 

Duo despertó desnudo, con resaca y un sabor horrible en la boca.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó espantado, notando que Heero estaba a su lado, leyendo un periódico y perfectamente vestido.

—Ayer confesaste tus sentimientos por mí —respondió Heero, girando a verlo. Su expresión era ilegible.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Duo fue épico.

—Entonces… ¿tú y yo…?

—Estabas demasiado ebrio para eso —aclaró Heero—, aunque créeme que lo intentaste.

—Ok, si no fuera mucha molestia, iré a ahogarme al mar ahora mismo…

Una mano le detuvo y sintió que los ojos intensos de Heero se le incrustaron en el alma.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué te respondí?

—No sé si quiero saberlo —replicó con franqueza— porque si a continuación tengo que besarte, primero prefiero cepillarme los dientes.

Las comisuras de los labios de Heero se arquearon en una sonrisa pequeña y fue él quien inició el beso, agarrándolo de la nuca y  sin importarle compartir el sabor horrible.

 

Sí, en definitiva el destino trabajaba de maneras extrañas. “Feliz Navidad para mí mismo”, se felicitó Duo más tarde, post-orgasmo, y a inicios de una aventura que prometía mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la décima convocatoria de “[Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/).


End file.
